1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for efficient and deterministic state synchronization over a non-reliable network using signature processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of Internet, client devices, such as cell phones and tablets have gained popularity. For example, some households have multiple client devices. As another example, some offices provide multiple client devices for their employees.
A user may use an application at one client device and use the application at another client device or re-use the application at the same client device. Between uses of the application at the same or different client devices, information regarding a state of the application should be communicated efficiently. Also, a variety of fraudulent applications may try to gain access to the information that is stored within a network.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.